


Фальшивые ангелы

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Фальшивые ангелы

Бывает любовь с первого взгляда. Первое, что чувствует Кредо, глядя на Глорию - недоверие. Эта женщина явилась в штаб-квартиру Ордена, когда он был на тренировке. Часовые не только пропустили её, но и провели прямо к Его Святейшеству.  
Кредо не понимает, почему Санктус так легко принял её. Будь Его Святейшество мальчишкой, это можно было бы объяснить - Глория фантастически красива. В своём варианте орденской формы она похожа на ангела. Или на демона. Кредо не знает, что думать.

Глория не принимает участия в тренировках - её оружие слишком сильно отличается от принятых в Ордене мечей. На зачистки она отправляется в одиночку, без компании. Кредо не успевает заметить, когда это начинает его нервировать.  
Встречаясь с ним в штаб-квартире, она смотрит ему в лицо и улыбается. Кредо старается не опускать взгляд. Глория говорит "здравствуйте, командор" или "есть ли известия о демонах, командор?", а дождавшись ответа, уходит, покачивая бёдрами. Кредо старается не скрипеть зубами слишком громко. Агнус шумно сглатывает слюну, когда Глория обращает на него внимание, и Кредо бесится из-за этого. Будь его воля, он выгнал бы чужачку из Ордена не задумываясь, несмотря на её успехи в благородном деле уничтожения демонов. Но Санктус говорит "она полезна", и Кредо остаётся только молчать.

\- Вы устали, командор? - спрашивает она однажды.  
\- Нет, - Кредо заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
\- У вас тени под глазами, - Глория проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Слишком долгое воздержание даёт о себе знать. Невинное прикосновение женской руки разжигает в нём пожар страсти. "Это слабость", - думает Кредо.  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит он вслух и уходит.

\- Вы не хотите со мной разговаривать? - спрашивает она в следующий раз. "Это ловушка", - думает Кредо, а вслух говорит:  
\- Не вижу темы для разговора.  
Глория отвечает таинственной и многообещающей улыбкой и уходит сама. Кредо смотрит ей вслед и хмурится.

\- Вы т-т-такая красивая п-пара, - в том глазу Агнуса, который не закрыт моноклем, светятся зависть и злоба. Кредо поворачивается к нему спиной.  
\- Это не ваше дело, - ровно говорит он. Агнус издаёт мерзкое хихиканье и убирается.  
\- Добрый вечер, командор, - говорит Глория. - Я видела нашего учёного. Мне показалось, он чем-то обеспокоен. Может быть, нужно увеличить количество охраны в лаборатории?  
\- Он разговаривал с вами об этом? - спрашивает Кредо, глядя в стену за спиной Глории.  
\- Да, - она рассеянно прокручивает в пальцах свой нож и убирает его на место. - Сказал, что я могла бы занять должность командующего охраны.  
\- И вы?..  
\- Отказалась, - Глория улыбается как раз тогда, когда Кредо решает взглянуть на неё. - Не хочу сидеть в четырёх стенах. К тому же, я могу принести больше пользы, охотясь на демонов.  
\- Похвальное решение, - деревянным голосом говорит Кредо.  
\- Я заслужила поощрение? - спрашивает Глория. Кредо начинает паниковать. Он не боится демонов, не боится людей, но эта женщина вынуждает его сдерживать нервную дрожь.  
\- Ужин? - галантно предлагает он.  
\- С удовольствием, - Глория подаёт ему руку.

Она кажется довольной. Они разговаривают о демонах, о планах по обеспечению безопасности жителей города - об официальной их версии.  
\- Проводить вас? - он открывает перед ней дверь.  
\- Как насчёт небольшой прогулки? - спрашивает Глория вместо ответа. - Покажете мне Фортуну?  
\- Как вам будет угодно, - Кредо сгибает локоть и Глория опирается на его руку. В Фортуне не на что смотреть и слишком много знакомых. Глория хочет увидеть замок.  
\- Там часто появляются демоны. Из-за того, что в замке никто не живёт, это сложно контролировать, - Кредо хмурится.  
\- С вами я буду в безопасности, - Глория снова улыбается, глядя на Кредо.

\- Величественно, - говорит Глория, глядя на громаду замка. Холодный ветер треплет перья на её плечах.  
\- Вам не холодно? - спрашивает Кредо.  
\- Мы можем укрыться внутри?  
Кредо решает, что от того, что Глория увидит пустые залы, ничего не случится, и открывает перед ней тяжёлую дверь.  
Глория смотрит по сторонам, Кредо ждёт нападения.  
\- Вас что-то беспокоит, командор? - она касается пальцами его руки.  
\- Я должен вам напомнить, что здесь могут быть демоны, - отвечает Кредо.  
\- Давайте посмотрим, - предлагает Глория с улыбкой. - Убивать их - задача ордена, ведь так?  
Кредо улыбается в ответ.  
Несколько пугал прячутся в боковых коридорах. Кредо расправляется с ними в считанные секунды.  
\- Я же говорила, - Глория приседает, убирая своё оружие. У неё за спиной лежат два мёртвых демона, которых не заметил Кредо. - С вами я в полной безопасности.  
\- Вы прикрыли мне спину, спасибо, - отвечает Кредо.  
\- Покажете мне за это второй этаж? - Глория взмахивает ресницами.  
\- Он полуразрушен, - Кредо хмурится.  
\- Жаль, - Глория указывает на дверь, ведущую во внутренний двор. - А там что?  
Кредо чувствует, как его желудок холодеет и сжимается. Он может справиться с любым демоном. Но с некоторыми - только в приняв ангельскую форму. Сможет ли он защитить Глорию, не раскрывая ей своего секрета?..  
\- Ничего интересного, - он как можно беззаботнее пожимает плечами. - Внутренний двор и выход на кладбище.  
\- Кладбище? - Глория приподнимает брови. - С памятниками?  
\- Да, - приходится признать Кредо.  
\- Ведите, - Глория подходит вплотную к Кредо и берёт его за руку. Кредо чувствует тепло даже через две перчатки - её и свою.  
Дверь открывается от лёгкого толчка, поэтому нельзя сделать вид, что она заперта. Во дворе холодно, пронизывающий ветер носится по кругу, ударяясь в стены, но демонов нет. Кредо ждёт вопроса о вратах, но Глория смотрит на них без интереса.

Тишину кладбища нарушает визгливое хихиканье демонов. Кредо убивает, внимательно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит у него за спиной. Становится тихо.  
\- Вам нравится прогулка? - спрашивает он у Глории.  
\- Да, вполне.  
Одно из пугал начинает поднимать голову, Глория добивает его ударом каблука.  
Совершенная женщина, совершенное оружие, - думает Кредо. Глория рассеянно смотрит по сторонам и ёжится.  
\- Вы замёрзли, - говорит Кредо.  
\- Да, немного, - Глория смотрит на него с извиняющейся улыбкой и направляется к лестнице. Кредо следует за ней. Он сам не знает, хочет он, чтобы дверь в спальню была открыта или закрыта. Поднявшись, Глория останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на кладбище сверху.  
\- Такое спокойное место, - она снова улыбается и бросает на Кредо взгляд, значение которого он не может истолковать.  
\- Если бы не демоны.  
\- Но теперь их нет, - Глория поворачивается к входу в здание.  
Дверь не заперта, они входят в спальню. У камина лежат дрова.  
\- Можно согреться, - замечает Глория. Кредо разжигает камин, Глория разворачивает кресло, садится и вытягивает ноги к огню. Кредо стоит у неё за спиной и делает вид, что смотрит на пламя. На самом деле он смотрит на ноги Глории.  
Глория снимает перчатки, кладёт их на столик и выставляет ладони перед собой, будто пытаясь поймать тепло, идущее от камина.  
\- Вы не замёрзли, командор? - спрашивает она, глядя на его отражение в зеркале.  
\- Нет, не замёрз, - говорит Кредо. - Вы могли бы называть меня по имени.  
\- Кредо, - с удовольствием произносит Глория и поднимает руку. Кредо ловит длинные пальцы и касается их губами. Глория откидывает голову и улыбается. Кредо растерянно выпускает тонкую кисть.  
Глория встаёт и обходит кресло, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Кредо. Она продолжает улыбаться, Кредо не знает, что делать.  
\- Поцелуйте меня, - подсказывает Глория, и Кредо следует её совету. Глория кладёт руки ему на плечи, а он обнимает её за талию. Отстранившись, он вглядывается в её лицо, пытаясь увидеть подсказку. Глория снова улыбается, гладит его по плечам и груди и слегка подталкивает к кровати.  
Кредо послушно отступает, увлекая Глорию за собой. Она расстёгивает пуговицы на его мундире, продолжая улыбаться. Кредо помнит о недоверии, но не может противостоять женщине, которую хочет. Он позволяет страсти затопить разум и подчиняется желаниям - своим и её. Глория садится на край кровати и Кредо опускается на одно колено, чтобы снять с неё сапоги. Он хочет погладить её ноги, но Глория останавливает его жестом.  
\- Смотрите, командор.  
Формальное обращение заставляет Кредо замереть. Глория распускает шнуровку и Кредо, словно загипнотизированный, смотрит на её грудь, пока она раздевается.  
Он машинально снимает перчатки и роняет их на пол.  
\- Ваша очередь, - Глория коротко смеётся. Кредо раздевается, не переставая смотреть на Глорию.  
\- Вы прекрасны, - озвучивает он свои мысли. Глория мягко улыбается, ловит его запястье и тянет к себе. Кредо опускается на кровать и ложится на середину, подчиняясь безмолвным, обозначенным только жестами приказам Глории. Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Когда Кредо обнимает её, его руки подрагивают от напряжения. Он боится причинить ей боль и сдерживается. Глория касается губами его шеи, ключиц, на мгновение крепко обхватывает ладонью член - Кредо не выдерживает и коротко стонет. В ответ Глория вздыхает и перекидывает ногу через его бёдра. Кредо медленно поглаживает её спину, не решаясь коснуться груди. Глория улыбается и направляет его член в себя. Кредо подаётся навстречу, и Глория останавливается. В сумраке Кредо не может видеть её лица и не понимает, чего она хочет. Он кладёт ладони ей на талию, но не давит и не двигается сам. Он чувствует тепло её тела, восхитительную гладкость кожи. Несмотря на то, что он ничего не делает, Кредо чувствует, что задыхается, и хватает воздух ртом. Тогда Глория опускается, принимая его. Кредо не удаётся сдержать стон, а потом - ещё один и ещё, потому что Глория двигается и сжимает его собой. Он всё ещё боится слишком сильно сжать пальцы, поэтому не удерживает её, а гладит всё, до чего дотягивается. Когда он касается груди, Глория замирает и отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Понял, - говорит Кредо.  
Когда он начинает двигаться навстречу, Глория издаёт низкий довольный стон. Её движения становятся быстрыми и неритмичными. Кредо пытается подстроиться, но не преуспевает. Глория прижимает его руки к своему телу и опускает голову. Кредо держит её крепко и осторожно и сам задаёт ритм и темп. Глория негромко ахает и стонет ещё тише. Тусклый свет заходящей луны выхватывает из темноты силуэт Глории, почти погасшее пламя в камине вспыхивает. Бледная из-за лунного света фигура на тёмно-красном фоне - Кредо останавливается, чтобы запомнить это зрелище навсегда. Глория встряхивает головой, улыбается, покачивает бёдрами - и этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы Кредо кончил. Глория тоже стонет и вздрагивает, а потом, обессиленная, падает на Кредо. Он нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по её спине и, переполненный чувством благодарности, обнимает.  
\- Я так устала, - Глория зевает в подушку за плечом Кредо.  
\- Думаю, мы можем здесь отдохнуть.  
\- Я буду вам так благодарна, - Глория вытягивается рядом с Кредо и мгновенно засыпает.  
Он встаёт, чтобы укрыть её покрывалом, а подумав, набрасывает сверху свой мундир. Хочется отдохнуть, и он ложится рядом с Глорией. Он не думает, что заснёт, но усталость прижимает его к кровати, как свинцовая плита. Кредо спит.

Он вздрагивает и просыпается, когда Глория пытается укрыть его.  
\- Вы так спали, командор, - она улыбается, но Кредо чувствует, как недоверие возвращается.  
\- Нужно было меня разбудить, - он заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ. - Нам стоит вернуться в штаб-квартиру.  
Глория отворачивается.

Они возвращаются в напряжённом молчании.  
\- Всего доброго, - говорит Кредо. Ему стыдно.  
\- Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, - откликается Глория.  
На следующий день Его Святейшество распоряжается начать приготовления к торжественной церемонии, и Кредо не удаётся остаться с Глорией наедине.  
Он обещает себе поговорить с ней после торжества, но не успевает.


End file.
